marvinsanimeinfofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Lucha Underground
Allgemeines Name: Lucha Underground Tag: Samstag Manager: Dario Cuieto Kommentator 1: Booker T Kommentator 2: Billy Kidman Lucha Champion: Vladimir Koslov Underground Champion: Aiden English Lucha Tag Team Champions: Matches 1 Lucha Underground startet mit einen sehr wütenden Dario Cuieto der sich bei seinen Kommentatoren aufregt er will endlich das die 2 gefunden werden. Booker T meint wenn er will kämpft er daweil als Star Power. Dario meint er sollte nicht so frech sein deswegen kämpft er Heute gegen Vladimir Koslov CJ Parker kommt raus und will nun hier demonstrieren für mehr Wald rechte und weniger Menschen.... Aiden English kommt mit seinen Titel raus und meint es dürfte nur er im Rampenlicht stehen Aiden English © besiegte CJ Parker nach den Directors Cut Man sieht Alex Riley in einen Richter Saal er will frei gesprochen werden und den Richter als Verteidiger. Der Anwalt redet von Gerechtigkeit und stimmt ein, dreht sich mit seinen Rollsessel um, siehe da es ist David Otunga. David Otunga with Alex Riley besiegte Briley Pierce nach den Right Slam Billy Kidman ist in einen Zirkus der leer steht und nur aus Folterzeug besteht, er sucht jemanden und dreht sich um, Doink steht vor ihm und redet wirres Zeug, Kidman fragt ihm ob er in den Untergrund kommen will. Doink sagt Yessss but not Alone, aufeinmal geht das Licht aus und verrücktes lachen steht in der Luft Es wird bei einen weiteren Segment zu einer Burg geschalten und im Rittersaal auf die Tafelrunde gezeigt dort sitzen 3 Leute.. plötzlich kommt Davey Richards rein und meint er will die Ritter der Tafelrunde auferstehen lassen, Adrian Neville meint dazu es wäre Zeit sich Respekt zu holen. Zack Sabre Junior will endlich das was er verdient hat. Damien Sandow als letzter im Bunde meint er würde diesen Gentelman Club bevorzugen und freut sich auf den Triumph Vladimir Koslov © vs Booker T... Koslov gewinnt durch den Russian Chokeslam.... Aufeinmal kommen die Ritter der Tafelrunde und Attackieren alle gemeinsam Koslov mit einen zufriedenen Stable endet die Show Matches 2 Es wird ins Fitnesscenter geschalten wo Billy Kidman zur jemanden spricht der gerade den Boxsack bearbeitet, der Mann schreit laut ok Kidman ich komme nun zur Lucha Underground und weisst du wieso, weil ich ein Ritter der Tafelrunde bin. Es wird in den Untergrund geschaltet und hier ist nun Dario Cuieto der nun Money in The Bank präsentieren will: Die Ritter der Tafelrunde dürfen 2 zum Tag Team Match schicken, einen gegen Koslov und 2 zum MitB Match, die anderen Teilnehmer für das MitB Match sind: David Otunga, Briley Pierce, CJ Parker und Carlito. Alex Riley kommt raus und fragt wieso er nicht ? Dario fragt Riley ob er nicht ein Rückmatch gegen Aiden English haben will. Riley stimmt zu. Nun kommt CJ Parker raus und meint seine Mission sei es Aiden English zu reyceclen. Dario sagt Number One Contender Match: JETZT Alex Riley with David Otunga besiegt CJ Parker Aiden English redet auf einer Bühne ein Stück auf da nach stehen die Leute auf und applaudieren Carlito kommt und redet über seine damaligen Erfolge und das er hier anknüpfen wird Carlito besiegt Briley Pierce nach den Tope Rope Backstapper Nun kommt Koslov in den Ring und fertigt Carlito ab und er möchte unbedingt wissen wem Die Ritter der Tafelrunde losschicken. Die Ritter der Tafelrunde kommen raus und umzingeln den Ring. Davey Richards sagt ich bin im Tag Team Match, Koslov dreht sich zu Sandow... Sandow sagt er sei ebenfalls im Tag Team Match und beide gehen nun Koslov schaut Sabre Junior und Neville an, beide lächeln und tuhen so als würden sie jeden Moment in den Ring steigen, Neville beginnt und sagt er wäre im MitB Match. Koslov dreht sich zu Sabre Junior um und sagt komm in den Ring, ich werde dich wieder besiegen, nun kommt jemand mit Boxersachen und verpasst Koslov einen Spear, er enthüllt sich es ist BATISTA die Fans Chanten ANIMALLLL ANIMALLLL und Batista verpasst Koslov noch einen Batista Bomb damit endet die Show Nach den Off Air Bildern flimmert es aufeinmal und man sieht einen Crazy Circus mit behinderten Menschen und Crazzy Steve taucht auf und schreit We are coming there hahahahahaha Matches 3 Dario Cueto begrüßt Batista im Tempel und lobt Kidman ihn endlich gefunden zu haben und ist noch auf Booker T sauer da er den 2ten Mann noch nicht hat und als Hauptevent will er heute den Crazy Circus gegen Davey Richards und Damien Sandow sehen. CJ Parker ist im Wald und fühlt die Energie und kommt nun in den Tempel Carlito besiegt CJ Parker Nun sieht man die Ritter der Tafelrunde in ihrer Halle, Richards freut sich das sie nun vereint sind, Sandow erzählt ein Gedicht. Zabre Junior macht nen Plan mit Neville und Batista sticht mit nen Schwert in die Russische Flagge und sagt Its Over. Briley Pierce verliert gegen Alex Riley nach den R Fin Nun kommt Batista und fragt wieso er nicht schon heute beweisen darf das er der King ist. Alex Riley sagt das er ihn gerade die Show stiehlt..... Batista verpasst David Otunga einen Spinebuster und Riley die Batista Bomb Nun kommen Sandow und Richards zum Ring Jetzt kommen Doink und Crazzy Steve mit einen Löwen und 2 Akrobaten zum Ring. Doink hat eine Torte die er Billy Kidman ins Gesicht wirft. Booker T lacht Kidman aus. Nun wollen Sandow und Richards ihnen die Hand geben. Doch Crazzy Steve lacht nur verrückt und die Clowns beginnen das Match Während des Matches kommt es dann zu We Want More Cakes Chants Plötzlich pinnt Crazzy Steve Richards durch nen Roll Up. Das Licht geht aus und die 2 Clowns sind verschwunden Matches 4 Die Kommentatoren Begrüßen zur einer neuen Folge von Lucha Underground Man sieht ein Video wo Carlito vom Urlaub spricht und das nun das Urlaubsfeeling vorbei sei für seine Konkurrenz Zack Sabre Junior, Neville und Briley Pierce vs CJ Parker, Carlito und David Otunga Briley Pierce pinnt Carlito nach den Fireman Buster Man sieht ein Video von David Otunga im Richtersaal, er spricht von keinen Freispruch Man sieht ein Video von CJ Parker im Wald und er spricht mit den Bäumen The Circus erscheint und sie reden davon in die Köpfe der Leute zu gehen und dies werden sie auch diesen so genannten Rittern beweisen. Nun kommen Sandow und Davey raus und Davey meint er hätte viel mehr anstand und Erfahrung, Damien Sandow meint er ist der Ritter für die Armen und schwachen aber nicht für Geistig Kranke und die 2 wollen nun auf The Circus zuschlagen, das Licht geht aus und plötzlich ist nur noch der Löwe da, beide rennen davon Man sieht ein Video von Briley Pierce auf einen Brandeinsatz und er sagt, hier lösche ich das Feuer aber beim Money in The Bank match werde ich die Leiter erklimmen um mehr Öl rein zu gießen Batista kommt nun und will Koslov sehen doch Koslov erscheint nicht nur 10 Flaggen von der USA fliegen auf den Bühnenboden und plötzlich fangen sie an zu brennen Themen für nächste Woche * Darios vorgehen * Koslov und die Ritter der Tafelrunde (BATISTA) * Der Friedhof * CJ Parkers Wald Erhaltung * Riley und sein Verteidiger vs Den Actor * Der Zirkus erwacht Beziehungen Neville und Zack Sabre Junior: Freunde Ehemalige Champions Lucha: Underground: Lucha Tag Team: Fehden NoC Lucha Champ: Zack Sabre Junior with Neville vs Vladimir Koslov Underground Champ: Alex Riley vs Aiden English Money in the Bank MitB Match: Neville vs Zack Sabre Junior vs Briley Pierce vs David Otunga vs Carlito vs CJ Parker Lucha Championsship Match: Vladimir Koslov © vs Batista Underground Titel Match: Aiden English © vs Alex Riley with David Otunga Lucha Tag Team Titel Match: Ritter der Tafelrunde: Davey Richards und Damien Sandow vs The Crazzy Show: Doink und Crazzy Steve Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams Ritter der Tafelrunde: Davey Richards, Zack Sabre Junior, Adrian Neville und Damien Sandow und Batista Der Zeuge und sein Anwalt: Alex Riley und David Otunga Crazy Circus: Doink und Crazzy Steve Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends:Undertaker Jobber # Briley Pierce Undercard # CJ Parker # Damien Sandow # Davey Richards # David Otunga Midcard # Alex Riley # Carlito # Aiden English # Crazzy Steve # Doink Overcard # Zack Sabre Junior # Adrian Neville Main Event # Vladimir Koslov # BatistaKategorie:Show